Endlessly Clear Shades of Gray
by Calimetaure
Summary: [REWRITE IN PROGRESS] ::WKxSM:: Makoto and Michiru are slaves sold to Lord Ran, who is part of an assassination team call Weiß.


**Begun:** Looking at the published date - 10/29/01  
**Ended:** ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Project Weiss, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, or Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (who are not featured, but mentioned, so I figure I have to include them). You may proceed to dance your joy.  
**Warnings:** This is an AU. One dealing with romanticized slavery, and bad battle descriptions. It is also completely different from the original version put up - hence why the last two chapters were deleted. You wouldn't recognize them.

* * *

Prologue

Few could remember how long they'd been at war anymore. Fewer could remember _why_ they were at war, anymore. Makoto was of the opinion that when you couldn't remember why you were at war, it was time to sue for peace – but she was only fourteen, and what did a fourteen year old know? Michiru wholly supported Makoto's position – but she was only a woman, and what did a woman know? Fed up with the constant fear and nagging, the older girl suggested a swim in the lake, and Makoto had eagerly agreed.

It was a mistake.

----

Makoto floated near to the shore, watching the clouds pass lazily overhead. She sighed and smiled, reveling in the peace. She could hear Michiru nearby, though she had to crane her neck to see the blue haired woman without getting water in her eyes. The older girl, as if reading Makoto's thoughts, swam closer to her adopted sister.

"Feeling better?" the redhead asked softly.

Michiru made an affirmative noise, "The water always calms me."

"I know. I wish it worked like that for me."

The older girl offered a comforting smile, "You'll have your storms soon enough."

Makoto moved herself into a standing position, just able to touch her toes to the bottom of the lake. She turned back to the sky, noting the angry grey coming swiftly upon them from the east. She could just barely make out the dim bolts of lightning and rain walls over neighboring villages. The sight made her smile.

"So it seems. ... Ne – "

"Shh!" Michiru hissed suddenly.

Makoto went silent. She looked back and forth, watching the trees warily, and cocked her head into the wind to try and hear whatever her older sister could. She couldn't. "What is it? What do you hear?" she whispered.

The foliage rustled in the wind. Michiru tensed further. "Battle, I think. We should get out of here. I don't want to be found by – "

"WE FOUND A COUPLE!" shouted a man's voice.

From out of the trees burst upwards of ten soldiers, all wearing the uniforms of the Takatori Royal Guard. Michiru dove underwater immediately, surfacing only when she was nearly halfway across the lake to the other shore.

"SWIM, MAKO-CHAN!"

Makoto took off seconds after the warning, but she was only half the swimmer Michiru was, and that was being complementary. The sounds of arrows breaking the water came from all around her, and water got into her eyes. She closed them, swimming desperately, trying to catch up to her sister and hold her breath. But she needed air!

Makoto surfaced briefly, but that was all the time needed for an arrow to pierce her shoulder. She screamed her pain, clutching at her shoulder weakly, trying to remember to tread water. The appendage was white hot even in the cool water of the lake, bringing tears to her eyes. She was losing her mental battle with the pain, starting to sink deeper into the water with every revolution of her legs. Soon it would be over her head.

_I'm going to drown here ..._ Makoto thought, feeling her mind start to detach itself from the pain and from her body. _So, Michiru ... get away._

"MAKO-CHAN!" Michiru howled angrily.

"SHE'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T BRING HER OUT HERE, GIRL!" taunted the commander of the troops. "YOU REALLY GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN? GOING TO WATCH YOUR LITTLE GIRL DROWN?"

Michiru glared ineffectively at the laughing troops. She started to swim back to her little sister, her strokes getting faster and faster as Makoto went farther and farther under. The younger girl was trying to mouth something to her, but she was too far away to see clearly.

"Michi ... away."

The blue haired woman could piece two and two together and come up with twenty-two when the situation called for it. Makoto went under. Michiru's eyes widened and she kicked more desperately, ignoring her burning limbs in favor of getting to her sister.

"MAKO-CHAN!"

She took a breath and dove, forcing her eyes open, trying to see in the dim light. There! The darkness that had to be her sister's blood, just a small trickle dispersing in the otherwise clear water. She headed directly for it, kicking, keeping her arms straight out in front of her, grabbing for any part of Makoto she could reach. A limp arm floated upwards and Michiru latched onto it, pulling with all her might, apologizing mentally if it was the injured one. She was sure Makoto would prefer the extra pain if it meant she got out of this alive. When Michiru broke the surface at last, the soldiers were still watching expectantly. She could see someone passing around a hat, as though they'd been taking bets. Michiru wouldn't have been surprised if they had been.

"WELL THEN, GIRL, WHAT NOW?" the commander shouted, sounding amused. "GOING TO DROWN WITH HER?"

"WHAT CHOICES DO WE HAVE?" the blue haired woman shouted back, already swimming slowly to shore.

"DEATH OR CAPTURE!"

"Death or capture," Michiru repeated softly. She looked down at her little sister, eyes closed and face screwed up in pain even in her unconscious state. "It's not really a choice, is it, Mako-chan? Forgive me for this." She looked back up, making the her movements more apparent, hoping that they would take the surrender for what it was. "SHE NEEDS HELP OR SHE'LL DIE ANYWAY!"

"THERE'S NO POINT IN CAPTURING A DEAD GIRL!" the commander said, and shrugged expressively. He waited until Michiru was closer before speaking again, "We'll help her!"

When Michiru was within reaching distance, she was hauled bodily to the shore and Makoto was immediately taken from her. The blue haired woman made a noise of protest, but her limbs were burning from exertion and she felt far too weak to move. She tried anyway.

"No, don't –"

The commander caught her when she fell forward. "I told you," he said gently. "There's no sense in dead captives – especially ones who will fetch a good price. She'll be taken care of."

"Price? You're going to ...?"

Michiru fell into an exhausted sleep before she could finish her question. The commander adjusted her in his arms and then passed her to a subordinate, barking orders for his troops to get back into formation and get the girls back to their main camp. He watched them leave, then pulled his cap off and ran a hand through ash grey hair.

"Sorry, girl. Those're the laws."

"Shuu-sama!" called his second, standing by the tree line that marked the end of the lake clearing. "We've got to get back to the village and secure it."

"Yeah, yeah," Shuu called back, replacing his uniform cap, "I'm comin' Ryo."(1)

----

NOTES

(1) Yes, this is a nod to Shuu and Ryo of Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (Ronin Warriors). Seiji will also be mentioned later, though I don't know that there will be cause for Shin and Touma to appear.


End file.
